I wouldn't change a thing
by Lily-bells Malfoy
Summary: Well some fluff that went around in my head... Songfic to wouldn't change a thing from the Camp Rock 2 movie. Dramoine... Enjoy  !    Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and I am very sorry that I don't make any mones with it.


**_AN: So this is my first song fic and it's just something that run trough my mind! Sorry I don't think I always have taken the right exressions or done the right choice of words. I'm not a native so be friendly pls ;) Well enyoy and leave me a feedback please =D It will only be good for you, because it will improve my writing =D Love_**

**_Hugs and coooooooooooooooockies!_**

_**Yours, Lily**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wouldn't Change A Thing<strong>_

"_Aaaaaaaah" Really Draco I don't want to argue with you right now! So could you please leave? I have studies to do. I mean why does it always have to be that way? Why can't we have a fucking normal relationship like every other couple? Why do you always have to act like that litte prat you were when we were younger? I mean everyone has grown up and I thought so did you... You are not under the fucking preasure of your father anymore... You can finally be who you really are, so why don't you? Why can't you always be the boy I've fallen for? I'm tired of arguing, I'm sorry!"_

"_**Mione you're not breaking up here don't you? You**__** know I love you and you know I'm sorry for being such a prat. It's just old habbits, besides I never really came along with Weasel"  
><strong>_

"_But he is one of my bloody-best friends so get used to him! And Stop calling him Weasel you know he stopped calling you ferret. And no Draco I don't break up. I coulnd't if I would I love you to much!"_

It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
>His mind is somewhere far away<br>And I don't know how to get there  
>It's like all he wants is to chill out<p>

_Really why can't he understand how important all of this here is for me? He always want's to snogg and "having good time". But I need to study... My good gra__des are everything I ever worked for. Everthing I'm good at. There is nothing else that makes me special. And how could someone so special, like him, fall for someone who is not special at all?  
><em>(She's way too serious_**)**_

_**Why does she always learn? And study and standing up for everyone. Sometimes I have the feeling, she doesn't care about me anymore and yet she still says she loves me...**_

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out

"_Why can't you understamd me? They are my best friends since 1 year Draco. They do mean a lot to me, they are family and I do give a lot __on theire opinion! This is so frustrating!" _

She's always in a rush and interrupting

"_**Heading to the libary, another class or a meeting with the Preefects or meeting your friends. I barely saw you in the last couple of weeks... That's what I call frustrating!"**_

Like he doesn't even care

" _You didn't seem to care spending your freetime with Pansy-fucking- Parkinson_

"  
>Like she doesn't even care<p>

"_**You didn't mind spending your time with that red headed whatever in the libary... Because he is so much of a learner"**_

You, me  
>We're face to face<br>But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain  
>Like fire and rain<br>You can drive me insane  
>You can drive me insane<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Slowly Hermoine is walking over to face Draco... _"Why do we keep doing this?" _ It breakes his heart to see her like this, so quite, so unsure of herself, so shy. That was not his Moine _**"I don't know love" **_Draco is laying his arms around her tiny frame, hugging her to him. He wouldn't let her go, never. _**"But I know that I love you and that even with all those fights from the past and all those wich may, or surely, are coming that our love is strong enought to resist. And as I can't stay mad at you for everything, there will always be a way out."**_

We're Venus and Mars  
>We're Venus and Mars<br>We're like different stars  
>Like different stars<p>

_We are so different, him beeing a pureblood__ and me beeing a muggle-born. Him beeing in Slytherin and me beeing in Gryffindor. Him beeing rich and me being not even Middle-class. Him beeing sexy and outstanding and special and beautiful and me beeing the bussy know-it-all-book-worm wich nobody lays an eye on. Amd still he was right we have been through so much, including the war and him changing sides, because of me. Yes we would figure this out... I mean didn't so gussips always say opposites attrack?_

But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a thing<p>

" _Yes we are going to find a way... I love you too and we've been through worse... We will fix it! I believe in us!" _

She's always trying to save the day  
>Just wanna let my music play<br>She's all or nothing, but my feelings never change

"_**Just try to be here more often, please. I need you need me. You are the only person I can be myself at. I try to change, you know how much. But everytime I am trying to be nice to... Ron... he lays his fucking eyes on you. I can't take that, knowing how much better he is for you than I am."**_

Why do you try to read my mind'  
>I try to read her mind<br>It's not good to psychoanalyze  
>She tries to pick a fight to get attention<br>That's what all of my friends say

"_Why should he be better for me? YOU are the one who is best for me and YOU are the one I love. YOU are the one person I really on and I trust with everything. YOU are the one person I want to spend the rest of live with. And you are NOT the Monster, you see yourself at. Yes, your father has forced you to be a death eater but YOU have choosen to stand up against him and change sides, YOU were the one risking his life for me. There is nothing bad in you. And I love every cell of your body, I love you for who you are and I don't want you to change... doesn't that prove, that you are the right one for me?" _

You, me  
>We're face to face<br>But we don't see eye to eye  
>Like fire and rain<br>(Like fire and rain)  
>You can drive me insane<br>(You can drive me insane)

"_**So Granger, you want to spend the rest of your live with me hmm? Even if that mean that we are going to fight every day?"**_

We're Venus and Mars  
>We're Venus and Mars<br>We're like different stars  
>Like different stars<br>But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a thing<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything

" _We wouldn't fight every day!" __**"Why not?" **__ "Because, even if we are Venus and mars, if we are like different stars you are to the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a thing. And by the way I can't stay mad at you for anything" _Draco smiled, reconigsing the lines of theire song. It was back at the Yule Ball, when they met outside on the grounds, acedently and when he asked her for a dance. She finally accepted and they danced to exactly that song and at the end Draco kissed her and they started to see each other, secreatly of course.

When I'm yes, she's no  
>When I hold on, he just lets go<br>We're perfectly imperfect  
>But I wouldn't change a thing, no<p>

"_**Well, we would fight... but we would also have the best "make-up" sey ever!"**_Draco smirked.

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars<br>**__**We're Venus and Mar)**__**  
>We're like different stars<br>**__**Like different stars**__**  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a  
>Wouldn't change a thing<strong>_

Draco whisperes the lines in her ear, his hand touching the old ring in his pocket. He had collected it from the Manour today. But today was not the right time... Maybe soon... Yeah soon he Draco Lucius Malfoy would propose to his love, his only love, Hermoine Jean Granger and hopefully she would say yes...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please please leave a little review.<p> 


End file.
